Fique
by Lara Boger
Summary: "Era realidade. Definitivamente não era um devaneio seu. Kouyou o queria ali". - The GazettE - UxA - YAOI


**Disclaimer: **The GazettE não me pertence. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **"Era realidade. Definitivamente não era um devaneio seu. Kouyou o queria ali". - The GazettE - UxA - YAOI

**Nota 1: **Essa fanfic foi escrita em presente para Kaline Bogard, monstrega que não faz nada além de atormentar minha vida e betar outra das minhas fics... ah, e tem uma outra versão dela, com outro ponto de vista, com o nome "Eu quero que você Fique".

**Nota 2: **Essa fanfic foi publicada em 19/07/2010 no Nyah fanfiction, mas como o site não permite mais esse tipo de história, já deu pra entender, né?

* * *

**FIQUE**

**Oneshot**

_**Fique**_

Os gemidos roucos tomaram conta do ambiente. O quarto a meia luz não atrapalhava em nada os dois amantes, distraídos demais com o intenso contato para prestarem atenção em algo mais.

O moreno buscava ar para seus pulmões, porém por mais que inspirasse esse fôlego parecia insuficiente. De qualquer modo aquilo era intenso demais para que se importasse com coisas tão banais quanto respirar. Não quando cada movimento daquele loiro sobre si tinha o poder de fazer o ar queimar em seu peito.

Aoi tentava se controlar, não deixar tão explícito o abalo que aquele loiro de traços delicados lhe provocava mas simplesmente não conseguia. O controle era impossível quando os toques de Uruha deixavam sua sensibilidade a flor da pele, transformando qualquer mínimo estímulo em sensações intensas.

Mesmo que quisesse não poderia disfarçar o poder que ele tinha sobre si. E mesmo assim como poderia manter um fio de sanidade enquanto ele lhe segurava com força, obrigando-o a senti-lo cada vez mais fundo?

Um gemido mais alto escapou dos seus lábios ao senti-lo tocar um ponto especial e logo ouviu uma risada próxima ao seu ouvido. Kouyou ria de sua tentativa débil de estar imune, mas foi apenas um momento breve. Uruha parecia realmente aplicado em acabar com qualquer vestígio de sanidade e sabia exatamente como fazer isso.

Sentiu-o beijando-lhe a nuca, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha sem cessar os movimentos, dando-lhe algo parecido com um abraço para evitar que se movesse e apenas desfrutasse. Como se por acaso quisesse fugir... que ilusão! Se fosse para perder o controle, que fosse com Uruha.

Ele sempre encontrava um novo jeito, uma outra forma de enlouquecê-lo, contrariando qualquer possibilidade de rotina. Rotina era outra coisa. O depois: aquela displicência, o típico desdém, o ar de descaso com que ele lhe tratava assim que cessavam os resquícios do orgasmo.

Não que tivessem realmente alguma coisa. Não havia compromisso entre eles que não fosse a banda e talvez por isso fosse tão fácil para Kouyou ir embora ou simplesmente tira-lo de sua cama. Talvez julgasse que por serem homens não seria preciso alguma polidez, porém Aoi chateava-se com isso. Não que esperasse flores ou romantismo, apenas um pouco de consideração. Ser tratado como se fosse descartável não era algo agradável pra ninguém.

Chateava-se, mas tudo sempre terminava da mesma forma. Sempre acabava cedendo. Pensava que seria a última vez mas no fim acabava desistindo: um ciclo do qual não conseguia sair tão fácil e talvez não quisesse mesmo fugir. Gostava de Uruha, mesmo com essa indiferença. Mesmo que aquilo fossem apenas as migalhas.

Porém estava se rebaixando para ter um pouco de atenção, muito pouco. Talvez aquele esforço não valesse mais tanto a pena como julgou um dia. Aquilo passava por sua mente todos os dias e não parecia mais tão fácil ignorar esse incômodo. Seria a hora de reconhecer que não iria chegar a lugar algum com aquilo? Desistir?

Quantos outros não estariam mais dispostos às migalhas?

Um gemido mais alto tornou a soar através de seus lábios. Era hora de seus pensamentos se dissolverem por não conseguir mais raciocinar sobre nada enquanto estivesse sob efeito daquela sensação tão indescritível. Mal se deu conta de que o loiro agarrou-se em seu corpo, indo o mais fundo que podia. Percebeu apenas ao sentir-se preenchido pelo gozo de Uruha.

Abriu os olhos, ainda sentindo o peito queimar enquanto tentava acalmar a própria respiração. Aos poucos retomaria o controle do seu próprio corpo da mesma forma como já estava tentando raciocinar.

"_Esta foi a última vez."_ Pensou ainda sem poder reagir e colocar tudo aquilo em prática. Ainda demorou um minuto ou dois para que o loiro tirasse o peso de seu corpo e se afastasse um pouco. Muito provavelmente estava de costas e sequer estivesse lhe vendo.

Era de se esperar. Até os poucos gestos eram indiferentes. Daqui a pouco inventaria uma desculpa e o mandaria embora, como sempre.

Fosse como fosse, Yuu não passou muito tempo pensando nisso. Se pensasse demais, acabaria perdendo a coragem.

Sentou-se na cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos tentando assim dar vazão a qualquer coisa que lhe distraísse do desejo de desistir. Olhou para o chão, procurando as próprias roupas: certamente estavam espalhadas por todo o apartamento de Kouyou.

Primeiro um banho e depois a saída. Era sempre assim e não haveria de ser diferente agora por mais que desejasse.

Levantou-se, recolhendo o que estava a sua vista: apenas a cueca e a calça, suficiente para que saísse do chuveiro minimamente vestido.

A água quase fria da ducha espantou de vez a letargia que tomara conta de si, reforçando ainda mais sua decisão. Assim que saiu do banheiro, viu-o ainda deitado mas não demorou muito tempo com a observação. Olhou para o chão e encontrou suas meias, então sentou-se na cama para calçá-las.

– Yuu?

Ouviu a voz grave de Uruha lhe chamando baixinho, sonolento. Baqueou diante daquilo, não esperava ter de ouvir qualquer espécie de pergunta e essa perspectiva o pegou de surpresa. De qualquer modo tentou se conter. Apenas resmungou qualquer coisa para indicar que estava ouvindo, sem querer olhar para o loiro, pelo menos enquanto estivesse tão inseguro.

– O que está fazendo?

– Me vestindo. Está na hora.

– Hora do que? Temos algum compromisso hoje? Achei que o Kai tivesse dito que era dia de folga...

– E é, mas sou eu quem precisa ir.

– Alguma coisa marcada?

– Ie, não tenho nada pra hoje.

– Então...

– Já fiquei mais do que deveria.

Olhou para o lado oposto e encontrou sua camisa jogada ao lado da cama. Tudo mais perto do que pensava. Vestiu-se e já estava pronto para ir.

– Não precisa levantar. Eu bato a porta quando sair.

Já ia levantar quando sentiu a mão de Uruha sobre a sua. Olhou para trás estranhando o gesto e encontrou-o sentado e subitamente desperto. Surpreendeu-se ao ver no rosto do loiro algo que lhe pareceu ser timidez ou vergonha. Hesitação?

Estranho, estranho demais. Aquilo não combinava com ele.

– Yuu, eu sei que a situação é estranha, mas...

– A casa é sua, Kouyou. E eu sei que prefere estar sozinho. Se não quer alguém aqui, não precisa dar satisfações e muito menos ser educado. – disse, tentando não deixar transparecer que tivesse alguma mágoa. Não queria se humilhar mais e certamente era melhor agir como o adulto que era.

– Não estou sendo educado com você.

– E o que quer dizer com isso?

– Eu quero que você fique. Mesmo.

Uruha levantou-se, abraçando-o, como se quisesse realmente mantê-lo ali, ficando com a cabeça em seu ombro como se apenas aguardasse por uma resposta sua.

Aoi sorriu discretamente diante daquilo, virando-se para ele e tendo os lábios cobertos por um beijo do loiro que puxou-o de volta para que deitasse.

Era realidade. Definitivamente não era um devaneio seu. Kouyou o queria ali.

O que aconteceria dali em diante?

Talvez tudo fosse mudar a partir dali, ou talvez não mudasse nada... não importava. Era desse tipo de gesto que precisava: um simples carinho. Algo que demonstrasse que aquilo não era em vão.

Para Yuu aquilo bastava. Valeria a pena.

**Fim**


End file.
